Violence
by I am the American Idiot
Summary: Zack and Summer have been going steady for 5 years when something terrible happens to Summer. Can Zack and Summers' relationship last this and anything else life gives them?


Six bottles went down the drain  
  
One hours a waste of time  
  
Id ask if you feel the same Still pushin' that chance to try Your breath in this cool room chill Long hair that blows side to side You speak and make time stand still And each time you walk right on by  
  
Like violence you have me forever and after Like violence you kill me forever And after  
  
Violence Blink-182  
  
Flashback   
  
"Alright guys that was AWESOME!" yelled Dewey Finn "See you guys tomorrow, that was a great practice."  
  
"Bye Dewey" and "Later" was heard all through the room.  
  
Everyone walked out talking about miscellaneous things with one another.  
  
Zack finished packing up his guitar and stood up and glanced around the room. He was looking at the cluttered apartment when she caught his eyes. She was standing there clipboard in hand talking to Dewey about the up coming Battle of the Bands.  
  
'Man, Summer has changed a lot and she's pretty' Zack thought to himself. And she really had changed a lot. Summer Hathaway was no longer the preppy teachers pet know-it-all. Sure she still cared about her grades and all but otherwise she had changed completely and Zack thought it was a good change. She still had her long black/dark brown but now it had purple streaks in it. Instead of wearing her parent approved "good girl" clothing she now had on low rise hip huggers in a faded light blue denim color, and a one strap tank top with a black lace strap that went at a slant at her chest with dark blue and black stripes on it. She had on a black chocker had several different jewel colored earrings, along with a belly button ring. To complete outfit she had on a pair of black boots that went up to her kneecap with stiletto heels. 'Wait!' Zack thought 'am I checking out Summer?'  
  
Zack was completely lost in his thoughts of Summer when Dewey walked up to him unnoticed. "Dude are you just gonna stand there all day or are you gonna go home?" Dewey asked. "Huh, what oh yeah I was just about to leave." He replied. "See ya later Finn" Zack said as if he were talking to no one. "Whoa, whoa, whoa what's up with you man?" asked Dewey. Zack was still staring at Summer when Dewey got a broad grin on his face. "Oh, I get it now" he said "you like Summer." "What!" yelled Zack; then his voice got very quite "Who told you that?" "Ah-Ha! I knew you liked her." Said Dewey a little to loud. "Be quite she might have heard you" Zack said. But it was too late, Summer was already walking over having obviously having heard what Dewey said. "Who do you know Zack likes, Dewey?" asked Summer curiously. Dewey turned around and saw Zack giving him the death stare. "Oh, um, uh..." Dewey continued to ramble on. "Never mind, I better get going if I wanna be home before dark" said Summer. She walked out the door and left. Once the door was shut Dewey looked at Zack and said "Dude now's the perfect chance to ask her out, go hurry run catch up with her, HURRY UP dude GO!" That's exactly what Zack did.  
  
Zack ran and caught up with Summer and slowed down to a walk when he was beside her. "Hey Zack" she said. "Hey Summer" he replied still panting. "Uh, listen" he started "I was wondering if maybe you uh, um, maybe you wanted". "Spit it out Zack" she said obviously starting to get irritated. "Would you go out with me?" he said so quietly it was barely even audible. "What?" Summer said obviously taken aback "I said-" Zack started but she cut him off "I heard what you said I just I just cant believe your asking me out, yes I will go out with you" she stammered out. "Yes!" Zack exclaimed and jumped a foot in the air. At this Summer had to let out a laugh. "What? What's so funny" he asked. "Nothing it's just I've always kinda hoped you would ask me out." She replied. By this time they were in front of Summers' house. "So how 'bout Friday after practice?" Zack asked. "Great I'll see you then, Zack." She said and turned and went inside.  
  
End Flashback   
  
Summer woke up to the sound of "Violence" by Blink-182 blaring through her alarm clock. She didn't know why but that was her favorite song of all time. She hit the off button and saw that it was 7:15. 'Uh' thought Summer 'at least its dress down Friday at Horace Green High'. Summer threw the sheets down onto her floor and looked around her room. 'Wow I certainly have changed' she thought. Her walls that used to be a girly pastel shade of pink were now covered in stripes. Every wall was either hot pink and black stripes, or dark blue and black stripes, or lime green and black stripes, and purple and black stripes. Summer walked sleepily over to her closet and threw open the doors. She grabbed a flowey kneecap length uneven skirt with a multitude of colors on it and a shirt with a white tank top with a smaller black tank top on top of it. To top it all off she grabbed a pair of blood red opened toed heels with straps that traveled up her calves. She brushed her hair and pulled it back and held it up with a pair of chopsticks. She put on black eye liner and purple eye shadow grabbed her purse and shoulder strap school bag and walked out of her room.  
  
"What are you still doin here girl?" said her step-father Chuck as she came down the stairs. "Fuck off" she replied as she walked into the kitchen. "Don't you talk to me like that." He said the anger in his voice rising. "You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do." she replied dryly. "Listen here you ungrateful little bitch" he started and at this her eyes began to well up with tears. "the only reason I keep you around here is because of your mother, she doesn't want to kick you out until your 18, she doesn't love you, I sure as hell don't give a fuck about what happens to you, and your real father obviously doesn't care about you either because he up and left you with out even saying good bye." At this Summer couldn't take it any more, as much as she didn't want to let Chuck see her cry the tears started to flow uncontrollably. "Since today is your eighteenth birthday get the fuck out of here little bitch," Chuck bellowed "and don't even think about coming back." Summer grabbed her school bag and purse and ran out of the house. Summer had been walking for about a block when Zack caught up with her. They had been going out since Zack had asked her out three years ago. Zack leaned down and was about to kiss her on the cheek when she pulled away from him. Only when she looked up at him and he saw her tear stained face did he realize why she had pulled away. "Summer, what's wrong what happened is it your step-dad what did he do to you this time?" Zack asked obviously very concerned. "It's just, never mind it's nothing don't worry about it" she replied while chocking back sobs. "Summer you hardly ever cry" Zack said "now tell me what's wrong." "It's my step- dad, he called me an ungrateful little bitch and said that nobody loved me and then he kicked me out and told to never come back again" she stammered out all the while sobbing uncontrollably. "That shit I'm gonna kill him" Zack muttered. "Summer don't listen to him, he's just a stupid ass-whole, what does he know there are too people who love you." "Oh yeah sure" Summer sniffled "name one person." Zack stopped them walking and grabbed Summers' hand. "Summer..." Zack started "I love you." Summers eyes once again began to well up with tears, but this time they were tears of joy. Somebody actually loved her. To be more exact Zack loved her. That was the first time he had said that to her, and she could tell he meant it too. "I love you too, Zack!" Summer grabbed him around the neck and the guitarist passionately kissed her. They walked the rest of the way to Horace Green hand-in-hand no need for words.  
  
When they arrived at Horace Green they met up with Freddy, Katie, Lawrence, Alicia, Tomika, and Marta. All of them had changed since they met Dewey. Freddy had gotten blue and green tips in his spiky hair, and on dress down Fridays he usually wore baggy jeans and a Sex Pistols t-shirt. Katie still had her "virgin" hair color but she had gotten purple contacts and last month when she had turned 18 she had gotten a tattoo of a black rose being engulfed in flames. (A/n there birthdays are as follows: Zack; January, Freddy; January, Lawarence; February, Tomika; March, Katie; June, Summer; July, Alicia; August, Marta; August. Basically Zack, Freddy, Lawrence, Tomika, Katie, and Summer are all already 18.) "So what do you guys want to do after school today?" asked Freddy "Well me, Alicia, and Marta are going shopping." Said Tomika "I have to help my mom paint our living room" replied Lawrence. "Well that just leaves the couples." Said Marta motioning towards Freddy and Katie and Zack and Summer. "Well Freddy how should we spend our afternoon?" asked Katie. "Well you know we could..." Freddy leaned down and whispered something into Katie's' ear that made her eyes pop out. "Fredrick!!" Katie yelled. "What!" Freddy said a broad grin coming across his face. "It was just a suggestion, and a good one at that" Freddy said the last part silently enough to where he thought Katie didn't hear it. "Yes it was a good suggestion and I suppose if you do whatever I tell you for the rest of the day we can try your suggestion." She said "I already do whatever you tell me to do" Freddy replied. "Exactly, so this should be easy for you." She shot back. "What do you want to do this afternoon Summer?" Zack asked "Get a tattoo" she replied a dead serious look on her face. "Really Summer are you sure you wanna do that?" Katie asked "Never been more sure about anything in my life" she replied the same serious look on her face. "Summer, that's a really big decision, that's a permanent decision." Katie said. "You did it Katie and now I'm going to." Summer said. "Way to go Summer!" said Freddy. "Freddy" said Katie sternly "Were supposed to be discouraging Summer about this not encouraging her." Zack who had been completely silent up until know finally said very quietly "I think you should go through with it." "You really do?" Summer whipped around and asked Zack. "Yeah, I really do, that is if you really want to." He said. Summer grabbed him around the neck and pecked him on the cheek. "So, Summer what are you gonna get a tattoo of?" asked Tomika "I'm gonna get tinkerbell tattooed on my shoulder blade." She replied. The day seemed like it went on forever to Summer. Finally at 3:15 they were released to go home for the weekend.  
  
When Summer stepped out of the door she was surprised to see other than Zack who always waited for her but the whole band. She walked down the steps in a way better mood than she was this morning. "Hey guys, what's up?" Summer asked. "Summer..." Zack started but couldn't finish saying it. Every one tried to tell her but they too like Zack couldn't finish. Even Freddy who always had something to say was at a loss for words. Summer sat there her face panic-stricken until she finally said "Guys tell me what's wrong or I'm start kickin your asses'" Finally Eleni who had been chocking back sobs this entire time said it "Summer, your moms dead." At that Eleni couldn't take it any more she sat down on the ground brought her knees up to her face and began rock back and forth her body wracking with sobs. Summer stood there a blank look on her face when suddenly silent tears began streaming down her face. Summer suddenly turned around bent over the wall on the stairs and threw up. Katie rushed over and held onto Summers hair and rubbing her back. When Summer was finished with out saying a word she walked straight through the group of her band mates and began walking towards her house.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
When Summer reached her house she saw police cars, an ambulance and a fire truck. She walked right underneath the police tape when an officer came over and stopped her. "Are you Summer Hathaway?" he asked. She nodded. "Your mother and stepfather are both dead, I'm so sorry for your loss." "Don't be, how did it happen?" she asked no hint of sadness or remorse in her voice. "Well..." the officer began.  
  
Flashback  
  
Summers mother came down stairs just as Summer ran out of the house slamming the door behind her.  
  
Summers mother had always cared about her but when Chuck entered her life he said that if Morgan (Summers mom) didn't do everything Chuck said he would kill Summer. Chuck beat Morgan often and made her life a living hell.  
  
On that particular morning Morgan had had enough of Verbally abusing Summer and she was going to tell him she wanted a divorce. "Chuck you son of a bitch, what did you do to her this time?" Morgan asked furious. "Don't talk to me like that you little worthless shit." Chuck said the anger rising in his voice. "Chuck!" Morgan began to scream "I've had enough of you bullying me and summer!" by this time she had tears rolling down her cheeks" Get out of my house and leave Summer and I alone!"  
  
"What did you say to me bitch?" Chuck bellowed and punched her square in the stomach. Chuck beat Morgan till she was barely concise. "Don't move" Chuck bellowed laughing. Chuck got a pad a pen and his gun.  
  
He wrote a letter to Summer and the Lawyers. He then walked over to Morgan. "Say good bye you little fuck, you'll never see your precious Summer again." He then aimed the gun at Morgan shot her then turned the gun on himself. Two loud bangs rang through the normally silent neighborhood.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"So that's it?" Summer asked still no sign of remorse or sadness to the policeman. "Yeah pretty much, Oh! But there was this letter for you." He said handing it over 


End file.
